List of pupils in fifth year by smartness
This is a list of pupils in fifth year at Colham High School by smartness. Pupils receive an individual grade for how smart they generally are, which is either A, B, C, D or F. As school reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. July 2016 grades A *Blair Cameron - 5F *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Gracie Moran - 5I *Anna Russell - 5I *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Natalie Skelly - 5F *Jenny Templeton - 5F B *Patsy Appleton - 5P *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *David Blackburn - 5I *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Freya Clifton - 5F *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Michelle Milton - 5I *Jamie Moran - 5I *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Robbie Stevenson - 5I *Anna Stewart - 5I C *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *Harold Donald - 5I *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Nick Jones - 5F *Juhász Lolita - 5I *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Alan Ross - 5F *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Jamie Wallace - 5F *Emma Warren - 5I *Mitchell Washington - 5P *Amy Wilson - 5I D *Anthony Amsden - 5P *William Fraser - 5F *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *David Marshall - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Christine Peel - 5F *Ian Powell - 5P *Harry Smith - 5F *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Keevie Williamson - 5I F *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I Fifth year house results for smartness #5P - average score 2.47 #5I - average score 2.44 #5F - average score 1.78 Average score for fifth year - 2.23 January 2017 grades A *Blair Cameron - 5F *Georgeta Drăgan - 5P *Isabelle Drakenberg - 5I *Svörfuður Hilmarsson - 5P *Connor MacEachern - 5P *Gracie Moran - 5I *Anna Russell - 5I *Michael Sinclair - 5I *Natalie Skelly - 5F *Jenny Templeton - 5F B *Gabriella Atkinson - 5P *Gabrielle Beirne - 5P *David Blackburn - 5I *Mario Bolzano - 5P *Freya Clifton - 5F *Charles Hopkins - 5P *Robyn MacDonald - 5I *Louise MacInesker - 5P *Michelle Milton - 5I *Jamie Moran - 5I *Maeve Sheeran - 5P *Robbie Stevenson - 5I *Anna Stewart - 5I C *Patsy Appleton - 5P *Harold Donald - 5I *Isaac Hockridge - 5P *Nick Jones - 5F *Juhász Lolita - 5I *Mae MacDonald - 5F *Fingal MacLachlan - 5P *Gregor McDade - 5F *Alan Ross - 5F *Natasha Sagdiyev - 5F *Jamie Wallace - 5F *Emma Warren - 5I *Mitchell Washington - 5P *Amy Wilson - 5I D *William Fraser - 5F *Elshan Ghaznavi - 5I *Martin Hillsbury - 5P *David Marshall - 5F *Louisa McIntyre - 5F *Ian Powell - 5P *Harry Smith - 5F *Lewis Stewart - 5P *Keevie Williamson - 5I F *Anthony Amsden - 5P *Keeley Hughes - 5F *Tomoko Kobayashi - 5I *Caleb McKinnon - 5F *Jordan Sanderson - 5F *Tracy Smith - 5I Fifth year house results for smartness #5I - average score 2.44 #5P - average score 2.41 #5F - average score 1.82 Average score for fifth year - 2.23 See also *List of pupils in fifth year by behaviour *List of pupils in fifth year by mathematical ability *List of pupils in fifth year by physical ability *List of pupils in sixth year by smartness *List of Genesiscide College students by smartness Category:Grade lists